


日夜

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 德姆斯特朗迎来了一场双校联谊，英国的霍格沃兹学校带着部分师生来到了这里。于此一起的，还有霍格沃兹赠送给德姆斯特朗的礼物，一面名叫厄里斯的魔镜。





	日夜

德姆斯特朗的日照很少，甚至在炎热的夏季也不温暖。临近十月，斯堪的亚的气候也愈发寒冷起来，所以当霍格沃兹的师生坐着船穿越湖面来到这时，竟有几个学生因为不适而生病了。

这不是个好现象，校长卡卡洛夫担忧起来，毕竟这可是百年一遇的双校联谊，平时他们与这所英国历史悠久的学校也只有在三强争霸赛的时候才能见到。他坐在办公室里思来想去，决定还是去找药学老师伊芙儿开点快速疗愈的药。

说是快速疗愈，卡卡洛夫心知肚明，德姆斯特朗的黑魔法药学也是数一数二的好，只不过他从未向外界披露过。如若那帮霍格沃兹的人因为不适而久病不起，这场联谊便失去了意义。

他走在走廊上，却碰到了防御术教授，那个金头发的，走路总喜欢仰着头的格林德沃。他下意识想绕道走，但格林德沃已经看见了他，他只好硬着头皮打了个招呼。

梅林的胡子，虽然他是这儿的校长，但这个教授的存在绝对是不好惹的人物。

“卡卡洛夫，”格林德沃走上前来，“我听闻霍格沃兹来此带了点东西。”

“啊，是。”卡卡洛夫转了转眼珠，不明白格林德沃的意图，“听说是叫厄里斯魔镜。是个新奇的玩意儿，作为回礼，我打算把双头鹰之剑赠予他们。”

“魔镜我拿走了。”格林德沃随意扫了一眼卡卡洛夫，然后就头也不回的走了。

卡卡洛夫膛目结舌，这个格林德沃！还是这样不讲道理。他山羊般的小胡子要翘起来了，但他又有什么办法呢。

*  
“你看到它了？”

格林德沃坐在自己的办公室内，一个红色头发的男人游离到他身边——那是一个浑身透明的人，说是游离，是因为他根本无法用脚走路，他只是轻飘飘地浮于空气中。他把下巴搁在格林德沃的肩上，双臂搂住格林德沃的腰身，十分亲密。

“还没有。”格林德沃回过头去，亲吻了一下那幽灵，“我已经把它要来了。晚上，晚上你就能看到它。”

男人深深的叹息了一声，他习惯性地去捋那根本摸不到的鬓角，白的近乎稀薄的脸露了出来，若是霍格沃兹的人看到他，必将大吃一惊。

阿不思•邓布利多。曾经闻名于欧洲大陆的白巫师，霍格沃兹的校长，却在一场战役中意外丧命。所有人都以为他已经死了，虽然他的尸骨至今也未寻到。

“这次真的可以吗？”阿不思望着窗外，外面是上飞行课的少年少女们，他们穿着斗篷在山脉间和湖水上肆意穿梭着，“毕竟这是我们唯一能想到办法了。”

“我相信。”格林德沃笃定地说道，他在桌面上画了一个记号，“这是继死亡圣器后最值得我去做的事情。”

室内里火炉烧的正旺，虽然阿不思说自己丝毫感觉不到温度，但常年他都穿着一身宽松的长袍，格林德沃还是习惯把屋子里弄得暖暖和和的，就好像阿不思的躯体还真实存在一样。

“差点没头的尼克最讨厌别人说他‘没法吃东西’，‘身体里没血液’，我以前还不能理解呢。”阿不思懒洋洋地倒在格林德沃柔软的床铺上，“要是霍格沃兹的人看到我，我也不希望被他们这么说，想象一下，预言家日报会这么写我？堂堂霍格沃兹前任校长惨变幽灵，还是……”

“是伟大的黑巫师恋人午夜复活，然后与之双宿双飞。”格林德沃把阿不思压在身下，嘴唇在他的脖颈间流连，“这样才对。”

阿不思咯咯笑了起来，“不，我不能和你双宿双飞。”

“你已经是我的了。”格林德沃盯着他，“别想逃。”

阿不思眨了眨眼睛，“我现在倒是真的没法逃，先生。只是你……”阿不思向下暧昧地看了一眼格林德沃西装裤之间的位置，“你还好吗？”

“梅林在上。”格林德沃恶狠狠地说，“等你恢复了肉身我一定干哭你。”

*  
阿不思至今仍清晰的记得自己被杀戮咒穿透身体的疼痛感。

过程其实很短暂，只有一瞬间。准确来说，就是一道绿光的速度，但那创伤灵魂的感觉，他还是会在无尽的长夜里清晰的记起。

很多巫师们不愿意作为幽灵活着，能够成为幽灵说明他们对俗世还有眷恋，并且他们无法再转世成人。他在霍格沃兹曾经与很多幽灵聊过天，他了解要成为幽灵的一切代价。

他自认为是不怕死亡的。所以即使死亡来的如此猝不及防，他也做好了准备。

他没想到的是，自己竟然以幽灵形态活了下来。

“你潜意识是不愿意死的。”尼可勒梅对他说，这是除了格林德沃唯二知道他还在世上的人。

“你害怕，阿不思。”

这句话使他无数次在空无一人的地方去回想，他到底害怕什么，是阳间的格林德沃还是阴间的阿利安娜？

若是他必然要经历的桎梏，他自认为逃脱不了。

他不会以这副形态回到霍格沃兹的，但还好，拜格林德沃所赐，他前几年没少领着阿不思在德姆斯特朗见面，所以那里也算他生活过的，可以留下的地方。

“它就在那。”

德姆斯特朗的大钟已经敲响了十一下，月亮在天空上高高的挂着，众人都已陷入梦乡。

除了德姆斯特朗西阁楼最高处的一人一鬼。

一面高度直达天花板的金色镜子就静静地伫立在地板上，它被一条长长的红色幕布盖着，阿不思走近，这熟悉的感觉让他的呼吸都开始颤抖。

今天他说服自己不要去看迎接庆典，他怕看到那熟悉的学院制服，自己会控制不住。

传说中，想要复活一个人，需要具备几个条件。

爱你的人、带有你气息的魔法器物、凤凰的羽毛、及死去之人鲜活的血液。

在午夜时分施法，这样，你心心念念的人就会回到俗世中来。

这样的条件极为难得，所以很少有人能够达到。在漫长的魔法史里，据说只有一个人成功过。

“我也是第一次看见这东西。”

格林德沃不禁感叹道。他扯下幕布，凑近了一些，“使人看到自己内心深处最迫切，最强烈的渴望？”

阿不思走近他，“据说真正幸福的人，看到的是他自己。”

格林德沃像是没听到一样，他抚摸着那镜子的边框，“你经常看着它吗？这上面你的气息很重。”

“这面镜子曾经在霍格沃兹展出过。不过因为它，许多学生茶饭不思，食不知味。于是学校的人就把他搬到我办公室去了。”

“怎么，大家觉得邓布利多教授是无欲无求的圣人吗？”

“人们喜欢造神，或许是他们把我想的太美好了。”

“他们只是喜欢救世主，一个出头鸟。”格林德沃嗤笑道。

“好了，盖尔。我准备好了。”阿不思微微笑了一下，提醒道，“快午夜了。”

仪式并不难，而且格林德沃精通各种法术。阿不思站在月亮之下，他修长的身体快要与空气融为一体了。格林德沃掏出魔杖，变出福克斯的羽毛。

“好了，人物齐全，还差一个。”格林德沃开口道，“鲜活的血液。”

鲜活的血液也是复活环节中最重要与难办的一笔，试问你爱的人已经死去，哪里来的鲜活血液呢。

“血盟。”

阿不思露出一个无声的口型。

血盟，巫师们特有的一种信物。需要十指相扣，各取一滴血，缔结契约。因为有了这条契约，巫师们会发誓永远不伤害彼此。并且那里面存放的血液会因为魔法的效力永葆鲜活。

“我不同意。”在格林德沃提出复活计划的时候被阿不思驳回了，“你知道打破血盟的代价，会遭到反噬的。”

“我不会，因为你已经死了，血盟在物理层面已经没了意义。”

“那就更不能了，这样反噬的力量就会只在你一个人身上。”阿不思说。

“我亲爱的阿尔，我还不知道你这么关心我。”格林德沃安抚着阿不思，“众人皆认为我们是一对敌人，殊不知我们也曾因为是否要伤害彼此而犹豫过。你相信我，你得活着，我的魔法从来没有失败过。至于反噬，我可以保证不会。”

“好吧。”阿不思还是妥协了，“就照你说的做吧。”

格林德沃满意的点头。

血盟项链漂浮在空中，格林德沃挥动魔杖，那玻璃顷刻破碎掉，里面隐藏着的血滴落在福克斯的羽毛上，厄里斯魔镜的周遭散发着荧荧的蓝色，霎那间一道白金色的光闪彻整个阁楼。

阿不思却在白光中露出哀伤的神色，幽灵是不会哭的，若是可以，他不知道自己会不会泪流满面。

他同意了格林德沃的法子，是因为他知道格林德沃在某些方面固执地像头老牛——在他寻找死亡圣器的时候就可以看出，既然他决心要以此方法复活自己，他便会一做到底。

所以他面上不显，却偷偷把血盟换掉了。换成了同样具备魔法效力但并不是他的血液的东西。

他承认，作为大名鼎鼎的白巫师，骨子里他只是一个普通人。他还是无法做到牺牲格林德沃去换取自己的重生。

他闭上了眼睛，想要去迎接必然的结果。复活只有一次，如若失败，他就真的不会再重生了。

做一个幽灵也不错。阿不思想，不吃不喝也不用睡，还能干好多事情。

“阿尔？”

他感觉到自己的身体像是冲进了什么东西，胸口一暖，他已经很久没有这种温热的感觉了。他吃惊的睁开了眼睛，看到格林德沃狂喜的表情。

“砰、砰、砰。”

阿不思觉得有什么东西在自己的胸膛里跳动，他感觉到外面有一丝风吹进他的袖口，在他的胳膊上泛起一层凉意。

那是对外界的触感，心脏勃发的跳动。

“这是怎么回事？”

“你活过来了。”格林德沃说道，并又重复一遍，“你活过来了。”

他的身体从空中坠了下来，格林德沃又挥舞了一下魔杖，阿不思便到他的怀里去了。

“成功了？”阿不思不可思议道，“怎么……” 可能。

“是的，我们成功了。”格林德沃捧起阿不思的面庞，留下一吻，“欢迎回来，阿尔。”

*  
厄里斯魔镜前，两具光裸的身体纠缠在一起，阿不思的衣衫被褪到大腿根部，露出他白净的胸膛，那里已经很久没人造访过了，在他变成幽灵之后，连简单的自慰都没有过，而这新生的身体明显敏感的很，格林德沃轻轻一碰便颤抖异常。

他的乳头挺立起来了，仅仅格林德沃只是吻了一下那里，他的大腿被男人分开，膝盖承压着格林德沃手掌的重量，“我记得我说要干哭你，邓布利多先生。”

“真的吗？格林德沃教授？”阿不思反而挑衅地看了男人一眼，“别说大话。”

格林德沃将唇抵在那幽深的入口，“等着瞧。”

“啊！”

阿不思叫唤了一声，身体像触电一样弹了一下。格林德沃将舌头滑进了他的后面，虽然不及阴茎的长度及粗度，但更能撩拨人，那东西就像一条湿漉漉的小蛇儿在温暖的洞穴里穿梭，不同的是那洞穴自己会收缩，还一颤一颤的释放着淫秽的体液。

“够了，进来吧，盖特勒。”阿不思的面目潮红，鼻子拼命吸着气，一股空虚感笼罩了他，他开始渴望更多，“你就不能操进来吗？”

“如你所愿。”

男人的阴茎贯穿了他，他的肠道紧紧的裹住那蓬勃的性器，格林德沃像是疯了一样往里进攻，阿不思除了初次之外也很少见过他如此失态的模样。

“慢点，盖尔，慢点。”阿不思抱住男人的头，迎接着激烈的顶弄。

恍惚之间，阿不思感觉到自己被格林德沃抱了起来，格林德沃站在他身后，让他面对着那面大镜子，阿不思瞪圆了眼睛，“你要干什么？”

“看看你自己，阿尔，看看你这副模样。”格林德沃抬起他的下巴，借着还湿润的甬道继续插进去，“迷人极了。”

阿不思可以清晰地看见自己凌乱的头发，红肿的嘴唇，还有被肏的一塌糊涂的下身，他的内壁吸附的更紧了，脑神经也突突的跳了起来。

那罪恶的柱身还在不断地进出，格林德沃侧过身去，逼近那面镜子，每一次的翕动和没入都清清楚楚。阿不思嗓子都喊哑了，开始后悔自己才是说大话的那个人。

在他失去意识之前，他突然想到一件事，他在镜子里看到的竟和现实一模一样了？

*  
清晨的阳光穿透格林德沃的卧室，阿不思捂着脸坐了起来，他好像睡了很久，格林德沃并不在他的身侧，他可以隐约听到外面学生的嬉闹和交谈声，他想格林德沃应该是去教课了。

他还是不敢相信，他看了看自己的手，血管和皮肤真实的可怕，他这才无比确信了这个事实，他活过来了。

他站起来，感觉到两腿之间似乎流下来了什么东西，他的脸羞赧一片，他知道那是……

他只得快速走到浴室里去，拿着他的魔杖，打算快速清洁一下。

在他洗完澡后，格林德沃回来了。“你睡了十七个小时。比我想的还要久一点，感觉如何？”

“重获新生。”阿不思摸了摸自己的头发，“至少现在还无不良症状。”

“看来我还是不够狠，你应该下不了床才对。”

“嘿！盖勒特！”阿不思拍了他一下，“别贫嘴。”

格林德沃抱住了他，“你是不是在疑惑一些事？”

“你知道我在想什么吗？”阿不思抬眼看着他。

“当然是血盟……”

阿不思的表情裂开了，“你果然知道。”

“阿不思，我比你想象的更了解你。”格林德沃无奈地笑道。

“所以，你还是逃不了被反噬命运了么，别骗我，盖尔，我知道你之前是在安慰我。”

“你知道为什么尝试过这么多方法的人里，只有一个人成功了吗？但那个人却杳无音讯？”格林德沃决定换个方式来跟阿不思说，“我也是今天早上才参透玄机。如若不是你换了血盟，可能我真的会被反噬。”

他接着说，“复活步骤并不难，东西也并非不好收集，但这个过程本身就是一个谬论。”格林德沃抚摸了一下阿不思的脸，“心心念念的人就会回到俗世之中的下一句，你知道是什么吗？”

——“但选择复活你的人也会离去。”

阿不思是个聪明人，他沉吟了一下，试探地说出口，“这不是一个双赢的结局，命运之神不会那么好心。如果你复活了我，你也会死去。但因为‘活着的我’ 没有心安理得接受你的牺牲，所以你无需死亡。”

“这方法也极其难得，尝试之人还是在极少数的。”格林德沃安慰阿不思，“阴差阳错，我们和命运开了个玩笑。”

“盖勒特，你不该冒险的。”

“你知道吗，一直以来我们两个之间，你才是必须活下去的人。”

“谢谢你，盖尔。”

“不，”格林德沃说，“应该是我说谢谢。”

某种意义来讲，是死亡拉进了他们。他不想再失去了。

“如果你想回去……”格林德沃说，“回去看看也好。”

“回去吗？”阿不思牵上格林德沃的手，“当圣人还是太累了。而且预言家日报真的会疯狂编排我的。”

“你真的舍得我走？”阿不思咬了咬唇，“格林德沃先生？”

“不。你现在必须要留下了。”

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 我不是要ooc啊我是想要两人陪伴到老啊啊啊


End file.
